fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Re-Animator (Brian Yuzna)
Now, I'm pretty sure Herbert West is a public domain character from HP Lovecraft stories. This means that most of the crossovers he's in don't count as references to this specific series of movies. Or maybe just as secondary references, like somebody could make the crossover thanks to the original character being public domain, but referenced the movie in its style or something. I don't know, though, some of these might be actual crossovers.--Kombatgod (talk) 10:17, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Herbert West Herbert West is a Public Domain however some of these follow the movie version which is copyrighted so this could also be a part of a Public domain series like Mad Monster Party so the ones I got rid of are these give me a note on this page on this reaction -Dragonsblood23 Trying to sort things out I took the time to double check every reported link and ended up removing most of them since, as you know, Re-Animator is a public domain character, so most appearances don't need authorization. I was willing to include some of them as type 3 links, ideal references to the movies, but that's not the case either, since most of those works feature a bunch of HP Lovecraft reference, so it's pointless to single out the Re-Animator ones. Now, about the comic book crossovers, the situation is super weird, and I went down a new research odyssey that I'll share. First I checked Army of Darkness vs. Re-Animator, and found this scan where it's very small at the bottom, but it does show a "Re-animator, llc" copyright notice, so I thought it counted at first. But I thought that was weird, since I espected an "Empire Picture" license, so I made research about the Re-Animator company and found this site. Despite being very old it's still partially under construction, but based on some pages like the contact one it's clearly official and endorsed by Brian Yuzna himself. It's apparently a very dedicated company, probably made for trademark reasons (I also checked IMDb and Re-Animator Productions is credited to 2 Re-Animator movies and Society, a Brian Yuzna film closely tied to Re-Animator from a production standpoint). Sadly the site doesn't list its officially licensed comics, but still I assumed "Re-animator llc" to be this "Re-Animator Productions" even though I was a bit confused. Then I tried to see if the Hack/Slash crossover was licensed, but couldn't find a scan of the back cover, but I did find this article where it clearly says that the Hack/Slash crossover was authorized by Brian Yuzna, so yes that counts 100%... but that's not all the article says, is it? It also says that they received a Cease and Desist letter from a certain "Re-animator, llc" claiming to own the character! The article just says that they shrugged it off and assumed they were trying to make a quick buck or something like that... but that name is familiar to me! So I made further research and found this page. I don't know about the details, but it basically is about a "Re-Animator" trademark for publishing uses owned by "Re-Animator, llc", but also (previously?) by "Dynamite characters, llc". which of course means the comic book characters by Dynamite Entertainment! And it matches the "vs Army of Darkness" comic! So yeah, that's the conclusion I came to: in the 2000s Dynamite registered their own trademark for Re-Animator based on the public domain character and independent from the movie version, and published some crossovers with it, including Army of Darkness, but also Vampirella which wasn't noted on the page. Then when the movie company made their own crossover comic with Hack/Slash, Dynamite sent a cease and desist letter to them ignoring that it was a previous license. So we're stuck with two different and independent versions of Re-Animator, but that's what happens with works based on public domain characters.--Kombatgod (talk) 13:23, April 7, 2019 (UTC)